This invention relates to air cooling apparatus, and more particularly concerns apparatus for generating, cooling and directing a flow of air for the comfort of the user.
Air conditioning devices which utilize electrical refrigeration systems having compressors and expansion coils are well known. However, such devices are often costly and not easily portable, and often require specialized installation considerations.
Air cooling devices wherein a fan blows air across ice are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,612,774; 4,177,652; 2,557,004; 2,841,964 and 1,952,414. In general, such devices require specialized means for holding the ice in an air-permeable disposition and collecting the water which forms as the ice melts. Also, such prior devices often lack the ability to readily or adjustably advance air in varied specific directions.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for enabling an air circulating device such as a fan to produce a cooled stream of air.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object which will retain ice and can be attached to said air circulating device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which is air permeable.
It is still another object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide in combination an apparatus of the aforesaid nature operatively attached to a rotary air circulation device.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.